pokemondoctor_who_customsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pardoes (TV episode)
'The Pardoes '''is the second TV episode from the Pokémon-Doctor Who Customs TV show. The story follows the adventures of Ash & Misty, as well Brock joining the group near the end of the first part This episode also introduces the Pardoes, one of the series' most well known villians. There are also the Fees, which are the main enemies of the Pardoes. This episode began quickly gaining popularity, and was watched by about 17.8 million people. It reached the 8th place of the Top 10 Most Rated Classic Pokemon-Doctor Who episodes. Sypnosis After landing in an strange theme park, Ash & Misty explore the theme park. Shortly after Ash earned his Boulder Badge & Brock joined the group, they met strange clowns known as the Pardoes. Their enemies known as the Fees, attempt to help Ash & his friends. But the Pardoes have destroyed the leader of the Fees, Lakaugurosus. Ash & the Fees destroy the Pardoes' secret base, while they got destroyed too. Story Episode 1 - Showdown in Pewter City After Ash & Misty land on a strange planet known as The Efteling, They make a desire to visit a theme park known as ''Pewter City. Here they meet Brock, Ash's first gym leader. He sends out his Pikachu to battle with Brock's Onix. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Onix grabs Pikachu and binds it. Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but it has no effect he wants to use his Pidgeotto, but this also does not work well, & the time runs out. Ash & Misty return to the ETTER. Ash complains that it was a difficult battle, & Misty complains that she is not feeling so well. Some time later, they go to sleep. The Next day, Ash returns to a Pokémon Center, where they meet Flint, Brock's father. Ash tells that the battle against brock was difficult, So Flint tells Ash that he can try better next time. He also sees that Ash's Pikachu is weakened. and he brings it to an special station where he recharges Ash's Pikachu, as well healing it. Ash returns to Brock, which sends out his Geodude. Brock commands it to use Rock Throw. Misty tells Pikachu that he is weak to Rock & Ground type Pokémon. Ash sends out Pidgeotto, and commands it to use Gust. after a long battle, Geodude faints. Brock sends out his Onix, while Ash tells Pikachu to win this fight. Meanwhile Team Rocket is trying to dig trough a long tunnel to a secret base, but fails because of Meowth. Later, Pikachu is trapped again, but Brock's brothers & sisters tell Brock to stop. Then water goes out of the ceiling, which defeats Onix. Ash eans the Boulder Badge. Brock reunites with Flint which tells Brock to stay with Ash & Misty. Flint also tells them to go to an secret underground base. The group goes there, where they seperate. While Misty is going through the corridors, she is suddenly attacked by an mysterious clown... Cast * Ash Ketchum - Maxine Cano * Misty - Linda Maul * Brock - Robert Stilwell * Pardoes - Michael Berger, William Perez, Lylod Falcon & Anthony Lee * Pardoes voices - Allen Hicks, Jacob Cornelius =